Whether that Scholarship was Good or Bad
by IConfuzzleMyself
Summary: Ashlynn is a new student at Ouran Acadamy. Will this Aussie girl get along with the students there? Or will she regret ever coming to Japan? All she knows is, whether that scholarship was good or bad remains to be seen. Review! :
1. Chapter 1: Where is the Cake!

**_Hellooooooo__ fellow...fellows...O.o This story will have romance in it, but i am not sure who to pair her up with, so if you could review with some ideas it would definitely help some.  
Updates will be rare, so please don't hate me for anything__ :3_**__

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club.  
As much as I wished I did, I am not making any money from this._

**Anywhooooo ENJOY! :3****  
**

**Chapter 1**

Rumours. Whispering. Glances. That's all that you get when you're the new kid. But at Ouran Academy, school of the rich and filthy rich, it seems as though it's worse than at a normal school. They obviously have _way_ too much spare time on their hands, and decide to use that time to come up with _ridiculous_ rumours and fake sympathy. If any of these rumours were true, I would be living on the streets _in the Himalayas_. Not to mention dead. I can almost hear my stepmother's posh voice saying, '_It has a wonderful program for scholarship students, and the students are supposed to be delightful._' Yeah, delightful my ass. It was bad enough that I wasn't allowed in on a martial arts scholarship; only for boys apparently; and I had to go with a music scholarship. I love music, it's like air to me, but the martial arts scholarship had better programs. She didn't mention that I had to move to Japan though until the week before I was meant to be leaving. I'm just glad I took Japanese for six years at school, and that it was the one class I paid any attention to, besides music. My family isn't rich; as much as my stepmother enjoys saying it; we're more upper middle class than anything. Nowhere near what these rich bastards are. I don't act like a spoiled brat though; at least I'm pretty sure I don't. I wasn't brought up that way. I was taught to appreciate everything I have while I have it, because you never know when it's going to be gone.  
In Australia, no one at my school really cared that I had more money than most. Yeah, that's right, I'm from Australia. The land of confusing weather and those fluffy kangaroos and koalas everyone seems to love. Compared to Australia, Japan is like one big refrigerator at times. Mostly because, where I come from in Australia, it never snows.  
Anyway, back to what was happening at Ouran. I seemed to get glares from a lot of the female population, which confused me. It's probably because instead of wearing the yellow umbrella they call a uniform; I was wearing my favourite pair of red skinny jeans, a black top, beat-up white converse high-tops and a multitude of wristbands on my left wrist. I had my long auburn hair in a high ponytail, my bangs covering my right eye, and my black-rimmed glasses over my blue-grey eyes. To them, I guess I look like I had come in off the streets, ready for a fight. I had already been stopped by at least twenty people saying I was in the wrong school, but they backed off pretty quickly once I glared at them. Such wusses some people can be.  
Walking the halls of Ouran is daunting to say the least; the big fancy chandeliers had a way of making you feel tiny. I was in class 3-A but I had no idea where I was going. They expected me to find _one_ ordinary classroom out of the hundreds that littered the campus. It's not exactly easy.

By now, I was just hoping to find someone that didn't run at the sight of me, so I could ask for directions. '_Nice job Ashlynn_,' I thought to myself, '_Your first day as a scholarship exchange student, and you've managed to get lost. Great first impression. Oh well, I can always blame the sense of direction; or lack thereof; on dad. Sweet, clueless dad._' As it turns out, I can lose an argument to myself, whilst still being sarcastic. Sighing, I thought of the comments my mum would be making if she were here. '_What on earth, do they need chandeliers for? It's a _school_ for God's sake. And why do they feel the need to dress the girls up in _umbrellas_?_' My mother was one of a kind. She was eccentric, and so clumsy that somehow she once managed to burn herself on the refrigerator. But if you needed help with anything, her and her sarcastic comments, would be there. Wrapped up in my thoughts, it was easy to forget where I was.

It was, apparently, also easy to walk into a wall. "Ouch," I said when I hit the ground, "When did a wall get there." Another thing, when I'm alone, I tend to talk to myself. I got up and dusted myself off, only to find that I couldn't see a thing. My glasses had fallen off when I hit the; very uncomfortable and expensive looking; ground, so I was pretty damn surprised when a small hand entered my limited vision holding my glasses. So surprised, that I jumped backwards with an exclamation of, 'Shit!' and managed to bump into another wall. "Why the hell are there so many walls around here?" I exclaimed, grabbing the glasses that the hand held out. I slid the glasses onto my face, and saw that the hand was attached to an arm, that was attached to a body, that held a head with the face of a very cute kid. He was about 4"5'; which is a big difference from my 5"11' (What? I'm tall.); with darkish blonde hair and big brown bambi eyes. He looked about seven, but it was the eyes that gave him away. The eyes looked too old, or experienced, to belong to a seven year old, so I was guessing he must be seventeen or eighteen. I've always been able to read people pretty well; my Dad always said that I got it from my mum. Apparently after I was born, the first thing my mum said about me was, 'She's going to be sarcastic little bugger.' And she was right! Yeah…my mum loved me. "I must've hit my head hard. Either that or this school is just getting worse. What other school has eighteen year olds that look like they're seven?" While I was rambling to myself the boy had been joined by another person. He was about 6" with short black hair, kind grey eyes and slightly tanned skin. The absolute definition of tall, dark and handsome.  
The shorter boy giggled cutely and said, "How did you know how old I was? I'm Mitsukuni Hainozuka, but you can call me Hunny, and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can just call him Mori. You must be the new scholarship student." I looked at him for a second, trying to figure out if he had really just giggled. Once I accepted that he had in fact, giggled, I said, "Your eyes looked too old; no offence or anything; to belong to a seven year old. I'm Ashlynn Reed, and yeah, I'm the new scholarship student. I was walking around trying to find my class, but everyone I tried to ask for directions threw some money at me, and ran off screaming about someone trying to mug them. Also, you can't really blame me for thinking Mori was a wall. He's tall enough to be one, and by the looks of it, he's quiet enough to be one too." By then I had figured out that Mori was 'the wall' I had run into. It didn't look like my comments had annoyed him either, his face was impassive, but his eyes sparkled (SPARKLESS!) with amusement.  
"That's true, and it's nice to meet you Ash-chan. If you tell us what class you're in, we can give you some directions, ne Takashi?" Hunny said, tilting his head and rocking back on his heels.  
"Ah." Mori said stoically. I didn't know where the nickname had come from, but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to figure out where the hell I was. Smiling gratefully at him and Mori, I said, "Thank you so much, I have no sense of direction to speak of. I'm in 3-A."  
"3-A? That's me and Takashi's class! Now you can come with us!" Hunny said excitedly, pink flowers appearing and circling his head. While I was trying to figure out how those flowers had appeared, Hunny had climbed Mori like a tree, and was now sitting on his shoulders holding a pink stuffed rabbit that had been introduced to me as 'Usa-chan'. Mori started walking off, and after a small pause I hurried after my new _friends_.

Our trek to the classroom was one of silence, broken only by the sound of my sneakers squeaking on the; expensive; tiled floor, which echoed as though we were in a cathedral or something. The silence was relaxing, and I found myself humming under my breath. "What're you humming Ash-chan?" Hunny asked cocking his head to the side, and hugging Usa-chan.  
Looking at Hunny and smiling I said, "One of my favourite songs. It's in English so you probably won't know it, but it's called _How to Save a Life_ and it's by one of my favourite bands, _The Fray_. I have it on my iPod but I couldn't be bothered to take it out, and it's just easier to sing it to myself."  
"You're right, I don't know it, but if Ash-chan says its good then it's good, ne Takashi?" Hunny said determinedly, clenching his fist in the air and looking at Mori.  
"Ah." Mori said, nodding. We continued talking about music and what we liked; or Hunny and I did, Mori more sort of 'Ah-ed'; until we arrived at the door of the classroom. Hunny jumped off of Mori's shoulders and opened the door rather loudly. "Sorry we're late Sensei! Takashi and I were helping Ash-chan." Hunny exclaimed loudly and then ran off to his seat, Mori following closely. The Sensei, obviously used to this behaviour by now, looked over at me and told me to come in and introduce myself. As soon as I waked in, the loud chatter in the classroom was cut short. Everyone in the room; besides Mori and Hunny; was watching me warily, as though I was a dangerous sociopath that was about to blow up. Stepping forward slowly I said, "Hi. I'm Ashlynn Reed or Ash-chan as one of you likes to call me." Here I stopped and looked at Hunny pointedly, who just grinned and waved. "I'm here from Australia on a music scholarship. I like music and martial arts. I don't like fangirls and people looking at me like I'm about to blow up. Nice to meet you." I finished with a sweet smile that seemed to scare a few people, seeing as they started hiding behind their seats.  
"Well," The Sensei started uneasily, "You can have the seat next to Mitsukuni, and in front of Takashi." As I was walking up to my seat, I could feel the glares of dozens of jealous fangirls burning into the back of my head. When I was nearly at my seat, my eyes were twitching with the intensity of the glares. Whirling around I yelled, "NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU GLARE AT ME, I'M NOT GONNA DROP DOWN DEAD! AS MUCH AS YOU MAY WISH I WOULD!" Turning back around without waiting to see their reactions I dropped heavily into my seat, and ripped my iPod out of my dark purple messenger bag. "I didn't know you could yell so loud. You look angry; do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Hunny said, holding Usa-chan out to me.  
I smiled and took Usa-chan, hugging it carefully. "I was angry because I don't like people judging other people, before taking the time to get to know them. And the glaring was getting annoying. I can only yell that loud because my best friend in Australia is way louder than I am, and she insisted on 'teaching' me how to be louder by getting me so annoyed that I wouldn't stop yelling. By the end of each 'lesson' I was a lot louder." I said, smiling sheepishly. Hunny nodded seriously and seemed to give it a lot of thought. Raising an eyebrow slightly, I gave Usa-chan back to Hunny and turned on my iPod. With music blasting in my ears the day seemed to go by quickly and in what seemed like minutes, I was wandering the halls looking for the 3rd music room. What sort of school needs three music rooms anyway?

_*Begin Flashback*_

_It was just before third period, Japanese literature, and I was listening to Skillet on my iPod loud enough that all I could hear around me was a faint annoying buzz. Like what I hear when my stepmother talks.  
I was trying to draw a dragon in my notebook, but it was looking more and more like some sort of chicken with really big teeth. While I was glaring at my pathetic excuse of a drawing, I saw Hunny leaning toward me from the corner of my eye. Turning to him to see what he wanted, he reached over and yanked both of my earphones out of my ears so that I could hear what he was about to say.  
"After school come to the 3__rd__ music room! Today is a meeting day, so that way you can eat cake with…me…and…Usa-chan…" Hunny said trailing off in fear of the death glare fixed on him. No one interrupted my music. Not even cute 3__rd__ years that looked like seven year olds. I could have heard him if he hadn't of taken my earphones out. I can hear things if I try. Hunny looked like he was about to burst into tears, but Mori popped up behind him and, with him under his arm like a football, ran off to save him from my wrath._

_*End Flashback*_

It was only after I had restarted the song that I realised he had said that there would be cake. I don't care if it was like what a paedophile said to get kids to go into his van, I'd be able to kick the paedophiles ass that got in the way of me and cake.

I like to think that nothing gets in the way of me and cake, but as it turns out, my sense of direction does a pretty good job of getting in the way. Here I was wandering the halls of the school an hour after school had ended, looking for the 3rd music room. So far I had found two libraries, five chemistry labs and thirteen rooms that had no purpose whatsoever. So wrapped up in my thoughts of cake and rich bastards, I ran into another wall. '_I have _really_ got to stop running into walls._' I thought to myself, wondering how many more brain cells I could afford to lose. Standing up, I noticed that instead of running into a wall, this time it was a set of huge-ass doors. '_Nice to have some variety._' Looking above the doors I saw a plaque denoting that this was the 3rd music room. Inside my head I did a little victory dance; I found the cake! But outside I was all business. Time to announce my arrival!  
Slamming open the doors I yelled, "WHERE IS THE CAKE?" Only to have six boys and a girl stare at me in confusion, two of them identical. The blonde blur I saw head towards me was the only warning I had of the flying tackle I was about to receive. "Ash-chan! Welcome to the Host Club!" Hunny said gesturing to the confused faces whilst using me as a pillow.  
"Host Club?" I said in confusion, "I just wanted cake."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting EveryoneSorta

_**Heloooooooo Everypeoplesss! I know it took me forever to update but i did warn you! anyway i want to thank those that have favourited/followed my story already and apologize for not mentioning you names cos 1: I don't remember... and 2: ...nothing else really just felt like having a 2...ANYWHOO i don't actually check my email often (i checked today and i had like 1100 new emails, not even kidding) so i don't know when someone has favourited/followed or messaged me cos i don't go on the internet unless its facebook on my phone... xP**_

_**Thank you all of you lovely jubblies and i hope you enjoy this chapter :3**_

_**Reviewing is appreciated X)**_

**Chapter 2**

I looked at the people Hunny was gesturing at and thought, '_What sort of school has a Host Club?_' There were six; very good looking; guys and a girl; one guy being Mori obviously, another being the 3rd year sitting on me. One was a princely looking blonde with violet eyes and a confused expression that screamed, 'Why was I interrupted in the middle of a speech!?'. At least that's what it seemed like as he was standing with one hand held to his heart and the other waving in the air like it was having a conniption. The one sitting in the corner was half covered by shadows, but the laptop he was typing on furiously; I was amazed there wasn't smoke rising from his fingers; lit up the features of his face. He had jet black hair, cool silver eyes covered by glasses, and an aura that radiated pure evil. You could almost hear the tortured screams. The girl was standing off to the side with a rather bored expression. Her brown bangs falling in her warm brown eyes. Two twins stood to either side of her, both with red hair and golden eyes shining with mischief.

Returning my attention to the hyperactive blonde currently sitting on me, I said, "Hunny, I'm glad you think that I'm comfortable enough to use as a pillow, but can you get off me so that I can enjoy the comfort of _breathing_?" Hunny instantly got off of me and helped me up. "Sorry Ash-chan! I just really wanted to introduce you to my friends." Hunny said unabashedly. "That's Tama-chan; he's the son of the chairman and the President of the Host Club. He's a second year." Hunny said pointing towards the tall blonde.  
"That's Kyo-chan, he's a second year with Tama-chan, but we call him the Shadow King." Hunny hid behind me slightly as the aura of evil in the corner seemed to grow, sensing someone talking about it.  
"Over there is Hika-chan and Kao-chan, they're first years with Haru-chan." Hunny said running up to the girl, who I guessed was 'Haru-chan'. The twins smirked and walked over to me. "So 'Ash-chan', who did you, want to designate? Tamaki, the Princely Type? Kyoya, the Cool Type? Hunny, the Lolita Type? Mori, the Wild Type? Haruhi, the Natural type? Or how about us? The Little Devil type." They said in unison, getting way to close to each other than what should have been necessary…or legal. Thinking about it I said, "Your act looks more like twincest than anything else. Is it possible for me to designate cake?"  
The twins deadpanned while Hunny jumped up, pouting, and said, "I wanted cake as an option too, and Tama-chan agreed, but Kyo-chan said no." I mourned along with him until a voice sounded behind me, "Having cake as an option is not a good idea, seeing as our main clientele are not particularly interested in eating as much cake as Hunny-sempai, and quite obviously you, do. Besides, sitting with Hunny-sempai is almost like designating cake anyway." I 'eep-ed' and spun around to find Kyoya standing behind me, holding a random clipboard and smiling at me like the little creeper-in-training he is. It was kind of funny though, because I was at least a couple of inches taller than him.  
"Ashlynn Reed. 3rd year with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. Here on a Music scholarship from Australia. She is able to play piano, acoustic guitar, ukulele, and violin and has managed to break close to 15 drum sets. Has a black belt in Judo, Karate, and has just begun learning Tai-kwon-doe. She isn't extremely wealthy but her family is certainly well off. Her mother, Emilie Brookes, is deceased. She died of cancer two years ago. Her father is Jack Reed co-owner of the semi-famous gaming company Inheritance Studios. He recently re-married to one Lorrie Smith." Kyoya reeled off, blurting information about my life to everyone in the room. I just stood there, looking at the ground, wondering how he could do that; not to mention how he knew that stuff in the first place. Like I said; creeper-in-training. It didn't annoy me that everyone knew that stuff about me, I really didn't mind, it bothered me that he had done it with no consideration to me, or whether or not I _wanted_ people I had just met to know about that stuff yet. The room was silent.  
Suddenly I looked up and over at Kyoya, seeing that evil smirk that was really starting to piss me off. I said nothing, simply took the clipboard off of him, snapped it in half and walked out of the room, grabbing my bag from the floor as I did so. Nobody moved to stop me, only looked at the pieces of clipboard lying on the floor in shock. Before I shut the door behind me, I called out, "See you tomorrow Hunny. 'Cya Mori." Then shut the door and left the school.

'_All in all, as first day's go that could have gone a bit better.' _I thought to myself as I walked back to the apartment complex I was staying at. It took a lot longer to say than 'home', but seeing as I had just moved in it didn't feel enough like home for me to call it that. Walking through the front doors, I started fishing through my bag for the key knowing it would take me the whole walk to my apartment to find it amongst the crap that littered the bottom of it. Stopping in front of my door and finally finding my key, I unlocked my apartment, walked inside and tossed my bag over in the general direction of the couch. I ran into my room, went over to the sound system that took up most of one wall; not including the speakers scattered around the room; and plugged in my iPod. I set it to my '_Happy place' _playlist and _Given Up_ by _Linkin Park _started blasting throughout the apartment at top volume. Satisfied, I walked into the kitchen and started making a nutella and chocolate-chip cookie sandwich. Hearing the doorbell ring faintly over _Kill EVERYBODY _by _Skrillex_ I shoved part of my finished sandwich into my mouth and yelled out a muffled, "One sec!" It only occurred to me that because I had just moved in, there was very little chance that I knew whoever was at my door, when I was just ready to open it. (Maybe it's another creeper-in-training O.o)  
Swallowing the last bits of chocolate in my mouth, I grabbed my just-for-emergencies/fun baseball bat and hid behind the door. It was always fun to see people's faces when I show up at my door holding a baseball bat. And the song playing at the moment just made it all the better. (If you don't know it, SEARCH IT. NOW. Best. Song. Ever) I opened my door and let it swing open slowly, slowing to a stop at the foot I was using as a doorstop. I heard small footsteps move into the room. I readied myself to jump and freak some people out. Waiting for the feeling you get when you know a pranks going to work perfectly I shifted my foot slightly to the side. '_NOW!_' I thought to myself and jumped out screaming something between a warrior princess war cry and an elephant choking on a piece of chicken that came out something like, "CLALALALARRRRRAWWRHACKAGGHH!"

While I was standing there screaming, being the typical me, I failed to notice the polar opposites standing in front of me; with quite large anime-like sweatdrops on the back of their heads. Stopping my normal craziness, I grinned, leaned on the now still baseball bat and asked the two frozen figures before me, "So, what're ya here for?" I knew it was Hunny and Mori as soon as I heard the tiny little footsteps that could only belong to Hunny. Getting over his shock quickly, Hunny said, "Nothing much. We were just coming to see if you were okay after you stormed out of the Host Club earlier, and it looks like you are."  
I grinned and said, "Nothing keeps me down for long. It was said, I responded, it's done and over with. No need to worry about it anymore than needed. Sure, I don't particularly like Kyoya now, but it's over and done with. It's not like anything can change, so instead of worrying over pointless things about what could have been I focus on what will happen afterwards." I looked over at Mori and noticed that he had the tiniest bit of a raised eyebrow. Knowing what he was most likely thinking; _How can she be so irreparably stupid one moment, then (almost) completely serious the next?; _I said grinning, "The answer to your question Mori, is I am quite likely to be mentally damaged in some way or other."  
The only response I got was shocked silence. After a minute of awkward (for me) silence I started to say, "I was just kidding, I'm not actually mentally damaged." Only to be interrupted by a deep voice asking, "How?"  
Shocked, I looked down at Hunny just to see if his voice had finally broken. Obviously it wasn't him, but one can always hope. Looking back up to Mori's eye level I said, "Huh…you spoke. Well, that's a new one on me, but whatever. I knew what you were thinking like how I knew how old Hunny was, by looking at your eyes." There was another silence. Soon enough Hunny started to jump for joy with his little pink flowers floating around him. "Yay! Someone else can tell what Takashi thinks!" Whilst Hunny jumped around and repeated this sentence like a mantra, I had sidled over to Mori and we both stood watching him with sweatdrops on the backs of our heads. "Well," I said to Mori with Hunny still bouncing around in the background, "want something to eat?" Mori looked over at me and shook his head slightly with a small smile.  
He looked back over to Hunny and said, "Mitsukuni."  
Somehow that one word was enough to get Hunny to calm down and say, "You're right Takashi, we should go. We only came to see how you were doing Ash-chan." With that sentence, Hunny and Mori skipped out the door; well, Hunny skipped Mori just walked like a normal (extremely tall) person; and were lost from my sight.

With Mori and Hunny gone, I was free to do whatever I wanted. This consisted of eating and listening to music. Before people start to think I have no life, I have only just moved to a new country, you can't expect me to have a wonderful social reputation already. I was taken out of my musings to see that Skype had popped up on my computer and I was getting a video call request from _TooCoolForMoo_. I ran over and accepted, waiting for the screen to pop up and show me my best friends face all the way over in Australia. When her face popped up the first thing I said to her was, "Your mum is going to murder you, you know that?" It was such a relief to be talking in English again! Cassie merely snorted, brushed her short dark brown hair out of her face and said, "You know as well as I do that I have given up trying to please that woman."  
I laughed and got really close to the camera "Please in what way?" I said waggling my eyebrows suggestively.  
"You sick minded person you. I really wish I could hit you over the head right now." Cassie said with a disgusted expression.  
"Hey! Hitting people is rude!" I laughed while trying to sound disapproving.  
"Has that ever stopped you Miss. I-Have-A-Black-Belt-So-I-Can-Hit-People-All-I-Want?" Cassie said, using the excruciatingly long nickname she came up with for me.  
"No, not really." I said contemplatively, "Anyway! Enough about me! How is life back there?"  
Cassie shrugged, "Not much different, but I almost gave Tayla a good old bitch slap when she said that she was glad you were gone. Oh! And I have a test next Monday." I just sat there and stared at her. Eventually I said, "Do you really have a test Monday? That sucks! And tell Tayla that I miss her too."

You see, Tayla was the most popular girl at our high school. She was also probably a walking STI. She was the girl that you would see with her face orange with fake tan, and her skirt so short that when she bent over you were treated to a sight that you _really_ did not want to see. She and I have had a sort of long going rivalry I guess you could call it since 9th grade.  
When she was insulting one of the tiny little 7th graders I was the only one that had the guts to stand up to her. Everyone else was afraid of the scary long nails she sported and the ridiculously bright pink top she had on. All I said to her was to leave the little person alone, and to pick on someone her own size. When she turned around and saw that I towered above her, all she could do was stand there and stutter while everyone else laughed at her. When she finally managed to say, "I'll pick on whoever I want. Besides I was really wondering how the weather was up there."  
All I did was grin at her and say, "Quite nice actually, you want a ladder so that you can feel it for yourself? Then again even a ladder would hide so that you wouldn't have to see your reflection in it." All around were 'Ohhhhhhh's and 'you got burned's. The only thing Tayla could do was blush furiously and stomp away. Since that day, she has sworn to hate me. I could really not care less. The thing was, without the whole fake image thing going on, she could be really pretty.

"I still don't get that insult! I mean how she would be able to see herself in it is lost on me" Cassie said, pondering on what goes through my mind at most times, then decided she didn't _want _to know. I simply smiled and said, "Why are you my friend? These are just life's mysteries my dear Cassie." Cassie smiled genuinely and said, "Very true my dear Ash, very true. I'm sorry but my mum is yelling for me to do my chores. She never really explains what the chores happen to be but, whatever. I have to go now."  
I pouted and said, "Okay, but make sure to call me sometime soon! I miss you my sister from another-family-altogether!"  
Cassie laughed, "I miss you too! I shall call when I can! BYE!"  
"BYYYEEEEEE!" I screamed at the camera, hearing her laugh before she exited the video chat. I smiled sadly and sighed as I closed down my computer after checking my e-mails, seeing that I had 4 new messages from other various friends wondering how I was. '_Meh, I'll reply to them all tomorrow after school._' I thought to myself. I looked at my clock and saw that my conversation with Cassie had taken up a lot of time, so I got some more food, turned off my stereo and went to bed, wondering what the next day at Ouran would hold.


End file.
